En Llamas, por Rose Weasley
by Jane-a17
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, ganaron los catorceavos Juegos del Hambre y planean superar las experiencias traumáticas que vivieron ahí, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos está a salvo. Con rumores de rebelión; el Capitolio, está furioso, y les tiene preparado una temible sorpresa. Continuación de "Los juegos del Hambre, por Rose Weasley".
1. Capítulo I

**¡Hola! Lamento haber demorado tanto en comenzar esta continuación, pero aquí estoy de todas formas :) jejeje, bueno espero que les guste este primer capítulo y haber si me regalan muchos comentarios :D Por favor!**

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

Podía ver las muertes de los juegos, día tras día.

Era como si sus fantasmas me siguieran a todas partes. Ni siquiera, me dejaban en paz cuando iba a cazar por el bosque, ya que era en esos momentos cuando más venía a mi mente los horribles recuerdos de la gente a la que había asesinado.

Puede que mi familia pensara que todo estaba bien conmigo y que los traumas de los juegos se me habían olvidado en estos cinco meses, pero no era así.

Definitivamente, no era así.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil, más aún cuando yo había sido la culpable de la muerte de varios tributos.

_Lo hiciste para sobrevivir_, me había dicho Scorpius.

Era fácil decirlo, si no habías matado a nadie.

Dejé de pensar en ello, y observé el horizonte, ya faltaba poco para anochecer.

Tomé un puñado de nieve y la estrujé entre mis manos. Me encantaba el invierno, más aún cuando había nevada por todas partes.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunté notando que alguien se acercaba.

No lo dudé y alcé el arco que llevaba conmigo.

-Tranquila, soy yo…-dijo la voz de James.

-¿No estás en las minas?-le pregunté extrañada.

- No, hoy nos han dejado salir temprano…-me comentó mirando la nieve.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que ya no es necesario que trabajes ahí…-sugerí como muchas otras veces, y como muchas otras veces, me respondió lo mismo.

-Que hayas ganado los juegos y tengamos alimentación gratuita de por vida, no significa que yo deje de trabajar… Algún día, cada uno tendrá una vida y no todos viviremos de eso…-contestó- Así que no empieces una discusión, mucho menos ahora, que ya te vas a esa gira… ¿A qué hora es que sale tu tren?-me preguntó cambiando de tema.

-A las ocho…-respondí mirando nuevamente el horizonte.

Esa maldita gira de la Victoria, sería lo último de todo. Y luego de eso, nos dejarían en pa_z._

_Al fin…, _pensé con cierto entusiasmo.

-¿No has encontrado nada nuevo?-me preguntó James de pronto, y supe que se refería a los sinsajos pintados que él había hallado hacía varios meses en esos enormes árboles.

-No… -respondí con firmeza- Haytmich y los demás, llegaron a la conclusión de que solo se trataba de gente oportunista o que se yo… La verdad, no quiero saber nada de eso, James…

-Pero, sabes que fue extraño… y sabes que esas figuras, no estaban ahí de casualidad…-dijo con divergencia- A lo mejor, fueron hechas con magia, a lo mejor hay…

-¿Magia? No, olvídalo, eso fue hace meses….-dije intentando sonar segura.-Además, ni tú, ni yo, sabemos cómo es la magia… Déjalo ahí…-finalicé dejando la conversación a medias, pues me pareció ver algo extraño entre los árboles de en frente.- ¿Viste eso?-le pregunté notando que una especie de caballo se escondía por entre las ramas.

-¿Qué cosa?-me dijo mirando en la misma dirección que yo.-No veo nada, Rose…

-Sí, ahí está…-contesté, ahora completamente segura de lo que veía- ¿Qué no lo ves? Está ahí, en frente… Es un caballo negro y tiene un aspecto raro… Parece que tuviera alas…-musité notando que la criatura se alejaba por cada paso que daba, finalmente, se perdió entre la espesura.

-Vamos, debemos volver…-me pidió.

-¿En serio, no lo viste?

-No, ni si quiera se de lo que me hablas…-respondió caminando hasta la valla eléctrica, que como siempre, estaba apagada.

Me quedé pensando en ese extraño animal, y por qué James, no lo pudo ver.

-¿Quieres ir al Quemadero?-me preguntó en cuanto nos alejamos del bosque.

Asentí en silencio, y nos dirigimos hasta donde me dijo.

Nuestra relación, había mejorado un poco, y podía decirse que ya no me ignoraba como en un principio, a excepción de las veces en las que Scorpius iba de visita.

Estuvimos observando las cosas que había, y sin perder la costumbre, intercambiamos un par de conejos por otros objetos que llamaron nuestra atención.

-Ya vámonos, James… Necesito hacer un par de cosas antes irme… -le comenté, mientras me hacía caso y salíamos del Quemador.

-Espera, Rose…-me paró, jalándome de un brazo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-En un par de días será tu cumpleaños, y no podremos pasarla juntos…-me hizo recordar.

-Lo sé… Maldito Capitolio y su idea por hacer la gira de la Victoria en estas fechas…-murmuré riendo.

Él, también lo hizo.

-Quería darte algo, pero lo olvidé en casa…-me confesó acercándose extrañamente a mí.

-No importa…-comencé decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde- ¿James…?-dije nerviosa e intenté separarme de él, pero como la otra vez, no sirvió de nada.

Nuevamente, James junto sus labios contra los míos y me besó sin mi consentimiento, acercándome aún más a él.

Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad, no le correspondí en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, me separé tan rápido como pude y le lancé una mirada de odio.

-¿Por qué?-le respondí herida y lastimada emocionalmente.- ¿Por qué cuando todo está bien entre nosotros, te atreves a arruinarlo?

-¿Por qué?... Tú sabes porque…

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes tú, James? ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy enamorada de otro?-le espeté con hostilidad.- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿No viste los juegos?

-… Eres una hipócrita, Rose… Antes de que vayas a los juegos, nos besamos y…

-Nada, James… Tú no sabes por todo lo que Scorpius y yo, hemos pasado…

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que pasamos nosotros?

-Es diferente… Antes de irme a los juegos, yo estaba confundida… Pero, ahora, ya no lo estoy…

-Dijiste que todo ese romance fue un invento de Haytmich…

-En un principio…-le corregí- Fue así en un inicio…

Él, se quedó callado y me miró con cierto rencor.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que solo puedo verte como un hermano mayor, James?-le dije antes de irme y dejarlo en las afueras del Quemador.

_Maldita sea, James_, pensé con demasiado fastidio por todo lo ocurrido. _¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo?_

Cuando creí que todo iba bien con él, venía y me daba ese beso, solo para arruinar lo poco que habíamos reconstruido en nuestra relación.

Lancé una mirada de decepción, y me adentré a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?-me dije- ¿En qué momento dejó de verme como su prima menor?

Olvidé aquello y me dirigí a la enorme casa en la que vivíamos ahora.

En la entrada, estaba el nuevo gato amarillo que Lily había adoptado mientras yo estaba en los juegos. Según, la tía Ginny, este gato tenía similitud con el que tuvo mi madre cuando eran jóvenes, por lo que decidieron llamarlo Crookshanks.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté al notar que el felino estaba enroscado en la nieve. De inmediato, lo cargué e ingresé a la casa con él.

Me pareció extraño escuchar tanto silencio. Normalmente, la casa estaba llena de ruidos pues casi toda mi familia paraba ahí.

-¿Tía Ginny?-llamé tan pronto como pude.- ¿Lily?

-Cariño, ahí estás…-comenzó a decirme la abuela, quien se apareció ni bien escuchó mi voz.-Tu tía y yo, te estábamos esperando…

-¿Qué tal tu paseo, Rose?-preguntó mi tía Ginny con actitud nerviosa.

-¿Paseo?… ¿Qué pase…-pero de pronto, me hizo un ademán para que me quedara callada, algo andaba mal- …No se le puede llamar paseo a eso, tía Ginny, casi resbalo con toda la nieve-disimulé al notar que unos agentes de la paz salían a mi encuentro.

-Tenemos visita, Rose… Ha venido un representante del Capitolio a verte-me explicó de pronto.

-Señorita Weasley- llamaron los agentes tan pronto como me vieron.-Por favor, venga con nosotros.

Los seguí, y me llevaron hasta uno de los despachos de la casa.

_¿Quién rayos sería el representante? _

Abrieron la puerta por mí, y me dejaron a solas con el hombre.

Sin embargo, me pareció ver algo extraño en él, más aún cuando vi que llevaba una larga túnica negra y me daba la espalda. Luego de unos segundos, se volteó para mirarme.

_No puede ser_, pensé atemorizada.

Ese no era cualquier hombre, ese era Lord Voldemort.

-Por favor, señorita Weasley, tome asiento…-me pidió con su tétrica voz.

* * *

_**Eso es todo, hasta ahora. ¿Les gustó? Por favor, pongan su opinión en un comentario ; -)**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Finalmente, de nuevo aquí! Y decirles muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y agregado a favoritos ¡Gracias! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

_¡¿Voldemort?! ¡¿Qué rayos?!,_ pensé sin poder creérmelo bien. _¿Acaso es él? ¡Sí, lo es! ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?_

Esto, definitivamente, no era una buena señal.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

Su aspecto, no ayudaba mucho, pues era un ser desagradable, repulsivo, despreciable, y no tenía idea de cuanto lo odiaba.

-Vaya, señorita Weasley… Es un gusto verla tan saludable y vigorosa… -comenzó a decir haciéndome un gesto para que tomara asiento.-…Me encantaría poder decirle que vengo a comunicarle que todo está bien, pero lamentablemente, no es así… Y usted lo sabe muy bien… ¿No es así?

-No…-contesté olvidándome del temor que sentía. No podía dudar ahora.- No sé a lo que se refiere.

-Usted y su compañero vencedor, cometieron algo que fue inapropiado…-replicó- Algo que hizo que el anterior organizador de los juegos terminara muerto…-soltó de pronto, llamando mi atención. No sabía que lo habían matado.- Sé que la idea de las bayas fue suya, Rose Weasley… Y digamos que gracias a esa increíble imaginación que tuvo en un intento de salvarlos a ambos, usted encendió una pequeña chispa en los distritos…

-¿Una chispa?-repliqué sin entender.

-Así es, una chispa… Y si mal no me equivoco, eso ha llevado a levantamientos…

-¿Levantamientos?-volví a preguntar- Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.-aclaré.

-Claro que tiene que ver… Usted tiene que ver y mucho… -dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

De inmediato, sacó su varita y apuntó en su delante.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, apareció un holograma que comenzó a mostrar un video de los disturbios ocurridos en los distritos.

_Entonces, es verdad_, pensé.

-Además, creo que no está haciendo un buen trabajo en cuanto a hacerse la chica enamorada.-agregó.

Alcé una ceja, sin entender muy bien sus palabras, pero cuando menos lo pensé, apareció un video que mostraba el momento exacto en el que James me besaba.

-Usted debe estar más atenta, señorita Weasley.-me dijo sonriendo.

-No…-dije completamente desesperada-Eso fue un error, eso fue… Yo…

_¿Cómo rayos? ¿Cómo pudo vernos? ¿Cómo pudo grabarlo?_

-Es extraño, ¿No es así?-me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír- Se suponía que usted estaba locamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo, parece que no…

-Ya le he dicho, que todo fue un error…-intenté decir sin mucha suerte.

-¿Acaso le gustaría que su distrito sea bombardeado, o peor aún, que su familia sea asesinada por un lamentable accidente? ¿Le gustaría eso?... ¿Verlos morir como sus padres?-me preguntó con maldad.

-¡No!-grité.

-La decisión, está en sus manos, a menos que…

-¿Qué? Dígame… ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-le dije atropelladamente por la angustia de que en verdad hiciera algo como eso.

Nuevamente, sonrió complacidamente y juntó sus manos.

-Durante esta gira de la victoria, tiene la obligación de mostrar a esos distritos, que en verdad, usted no iba a comer las bayas como un acto revolucionario… -dijo haciendo una pausa mientras me explicaba- Durante esta gira, debe demostrar, que en verdad lo hizo, porque estaba muy enamorada de su compañero y en todo momento, debe agradecer lo mucho que el Capitolio ha hecho por ustedes dos… ¿Le ha quedado claro?

Asentí en silencio.

-Sí… Yo me encargaré de ello…-contesté finalmente.

-Eso espero, señorita Weasley, eso espero…-hizo una pausa, pero continuó diciendo-… No olvide, que una vez, yo destruí a su familia, y con gusto, puedo volver a hacerlo…-concluyó antes de irse.

Me quedé de piedra, sin poder moverme.

Era cierto que Scorpius y yo, nos habíamos distanciado en las últimas semanas, pero solo fue para darnos un tiempo antes de la gira, no por otro motivo. Aún, seguíamos juntos. Voldemort no podía pensar lo contrario.

_Maldición_, pensé completamente angustiada.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, y noté ya no estaban. Se habían ido.

De inmediato, la abuela vino junto a mí.

-¿Lo viste?-le pregunté precipitadamente.- ¿Abuela, lo viste?

-¿A quién?-me preguntó sin entender.

-¿Qué quería ese hombre, Rose? ¿Qué te dijo?-me interrumpió tía Ginny.

-¿Hombre? ¿Qué no lo vieron…?-les inquirí confundida.-Era Vold…

-¿Vieron? ¿De quién hablas?-comenzaron a decirme.

-Pero, yo lo…-pensaba agregar algo más, pero me quedé callada y legué a la conclusión de que Voldemort había venido disfrazado bajo el atuendo de una persona normal, a lo mejor había usado un hechizo o un nuevo invento del Capitolio.

Ellas no lo habían visto en absoluto, no tenían ni idea de quien había estado en el despacho minutos atrás.

-No, no se preocupen…-les dije disimuladamente e inventándome una excusa- Es costumbre del Capitolio, enviar a un representante para dar consejos a los ganadores antes de la gira…-mentí quitándome los nervios de encima.

-Eso espero…-me dijo mi tía, quien traía un periódico del Capitolio en sus manos.- Además, ya son demasiadas noticias para hoy…

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-En el Quemador…-respondió sin preocupación.

-…Pero, sabes que está prohibido, tía… Si lo encuentran, sabes lo que nos harían…-dije desesperada, pensando en que ahora estábamos corriendo aún más peligro que nunca.

-Lo sé, Rose… Pero cuando oí esta noticia, me vi obligada a conseguirme un periódico del Capitolio, cuanto antes, pues no podía creerlo… Aún, no me lo creo…-me explicó.

-¿Qué noticia? ¿Los levantamientos en los distritos?-le dije otra vez desesperada.

-¿Levantamientos?-se preguntó frunciendo el ceño- No, Rose… Me refería a la persona que han escogido como nuevo organizador de los juegos para este año… Dicen que el anterior renunció… Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre…

-¿Eso dicen? ¿Qué el anterior renunció?-pregunté con sarcasmo.

_Malditos mentirosos_, pensé con bastante rabia, recordando que Voldemort había dicho que estaba muerto.

-No puedo creer que nos haya traicionado de esa forma… -decía mi tía sin que yo entendiera.-Maldito traidor… No puedo creer que sea el nuevo organizador…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién se supone que es el nuevo jefe de los vigilantes?-pregunté curiosa.

-Es Neville… Neville Longbottom…-sentenció.

-¿Y quién rayos es Neville Longbottom?-dije sin prestar mucha atención.

-Él estuvo junto a nosotros en la segunda guerra, fue parte de la resistencia… Pero, supimos que desertó y se unió al lado oscuro antes que se instauraran los juegos…-hizo una pausa y tragó espeso-… Aunque siempre pensé que todo eso era parte de una estrategia, recién ahora me doy cuenta que siempre fue parte de ellos… Que mejor prueba que esta…-me dijo extendiéndome el periódico.-Nunca creí que Longbottom fuera capaz de algo como esto… Maldito, traidor…

Me sorprendió verla tan enojada, y más aún, maldecir, pero se sentía traicionada y dolida. La comprendía.

-¿Dónde está Lily?-pregunté de pronto, perdiendo interés en el tema.

-Ya debe haber llegado de la escuela…-dijo mi abuela, sin embargo, escuchamos que alguien abría la puerta a toda velocidad.

-¡Ya vienen!-gritó mi prima ingresando a casa- ¡Ya viene Effie Trinkett y su comitiva!

_Genial_, pensé rodando mis ojos.

* * *

**_Y se acabó, pero solo por ahora!...Espero que les haya gustado, y de paso, les aviso que los próximos capítulos serán mucho más interesantes ;) _**

**_No olviden dejar un preciado comentario, pues me encanta leer lo que piensan de la historia. Saludos y ante cualquier duda, ya saben que hacer._**

**Abrazos.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Hola, primero que nada, voy a agradecer como siempre a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior... Lady Lyuva, Owl Brain, laxye0264 ¡Muchas gracias! . Y lamento mucho haber demorado en actualizar, pero tuve una semana llena de exámenes, jejeje, sin embargo, ya se acabaron! Y al fin estoy de vacaciones :D! **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, saludos :)**

* * *

**Capitulo III:**

-Todos somos famosos ahora, Rose…-me explicaba Effie riendo, mientras Cinna arreglaba mi cabello.- ¿Y dónde está tu adorada prima…?-preguntó refiriéndose a Lily.

-Debe estar por ahí…-indiqué sin importancia.

-Bueno, ahora vuelvo…-nos dijo antes de irse.

Me dio una última mirada y desapareció por entre los pasillos.

_Al fin_, pensé con alivio en cuanto nos dejó solos.

-Espero que esta gira termine lo antes posible…-le comenté de pronto.

-Rose, solo serán dos semanas… -me dijo.

Rodeé los ojos. Él era como la milésima persona que me decía lo mismo.

-… Y dime, Cinna. ¿Te resignará a contarme…?-me atreví a preguntarle para cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-preguntó sin dejar de hacerme el peinado.

-Sobre mi madre… Tú sabes que quiero saberlo todo…

-No es el momento, Rose…-me respondió poniendo unos accesorios en mi cabello- Pero, puedo decirte que era tan valiente como tú… Tienes el mismo espíritu que ella…

Iba a agregar algo más, pero escuchamos que un bullicio se acercaba a la habitación.

-¡Santos cielos, llegamos a tiempo!…-empezó a decir Dominique apareciéndose por la puerta.-Tía Ginny, nos dijo que el tren parte en media hora…

-¿Dónde estaban?…-contesté notando que la acompañaban mis demás primas, quienes lucían emocionadas por algo que yo ni pensaba disfrutar.- Por cierto, él es Cinna, mi estilista del que tanto les hablé...-les comenté presentándolo.

Todas, le saludaron.

-Un gusto, conocerlas…-dijo sonriendo, para luego agregar-… ¿Han visto a Effie? Ya casi hemos acabado…

-Está abajo, haciéndole mimos a Lily…-contestó Victorie sonriendo y luego me observó.-Vaya, haz hecho un excelente trabajo, Rose luce preciosa… No puedo creer, que al fin te conozcamos…

Cinna, les agradeció, y salió de la habitación en busca de Effie.

-Serán una pareja perfecta…-me dijo Dominique, quien era la más entusiasmada con mi romance.-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás…

-Espero que esos días pasen rápido… No tengo muchas ganas de visitar toda la nación…-ironicé mientras me veía en el espejo.

-Vamos, Rose… No seas pesimista-agregó Roxanne.- Todos queremos verte en televisión… queremos ver esos lindos atuendos que Cinna ha confeccionado para ti… Disfrútalo…

-Lo peor, ya pasó… Te conocen como la chica en llamas, no hay nada que temer…-me convenció Victorie con su pequeña hija en brazos- Violet, quiere ver a tía Rose en televisión… ¿No es así, Violet?-comentó sonriendo mientras la niña reía.

Les sonreí de vuelta.

_Todo sería distinto, si Voldemort no hubiese venido a amenazarme_, pensé disimuladamente.

-Las voy a extrañar, chicas…-les dije de pronto con intenciones de abrazarlas.

-No, Rose… No queremos arruinar tu traje-insistió Roxanne, pero no le hice caso en absoluto.

-¡Ya es hora!-gritó la voz de Effie desde el primer piso.

Me miré una última vez al espejo y, de inmediato, bajamos hasta el vestíbulo, donde me esperaba toda la comitiva.

-Luces preciosa, Rose…-me dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa.-Te estaremos esperando con ansias… No olvides que hay un cumpleaños que celebrar…

-Para cuando regrese, ya habré cumplido diecisiete…-le dije un tanto apenada.

-Eso no importa, Rose…-comenzó a decir Lily-Igual celebraremos tu cumpleaños… Haremos una gran fiesta, o lo que sea, pero lo celebraremos…-finalizó riendo.

Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa, y salimos junto a todo mi séquito.

Ni bien pusimos un pie afuera, una cámara empezó a filmar todo lo que acontecía.

-Vamos con Scorpius…-me comentó Effie, tomando mi mano.

-¿Dónde está Haytmich?-pregunté mirando a mis costados.

-Debe estar en el tren… Tú, solo dedícate a sonreír, Rose-me ordenó.

Y así lo hice, hasta que Scorpius me dio el encuentro.

-Por favor, no se queden ahí…-nos dijo Effie media desesperada al ver que solo nos dimos una sonrisa- Bésense, abrácense, hagan algo que el Capitolio está viendo todo…

_Es ahora o nunca_, pensé soltando un soplo.

No lo dudé, y saludé a Scorpius con un largo beso, que hizo sonreír a toda la comitiva.

_Esto es demasiado_, pensé un poco avergonzada.

* * *

Al llegar a la estación de trenes, le di un fuerte abrazo a Lily, quien fue obligada a decir algo frente a las cámaras. Luego, me despedí de los demás, incluida la familia de Scorpius.

-Rose, te estaremos esperando…-me soltó Albus antes de subir al tren- Te estabas olvidando de esto…-dijo entregándome el broche de sinsajo.

-Gracias, Albus…-dije sorprendida- No sé por qué siempre lo olvido…

-¿Me contarás como son los demás distritos?-me pidió Hugo acercándose antes que lo alejaran de mí- Ni se te ocurra olvidar un solo detalle, Rose…

-Lo prometo-contesté mientras Scorpius me daba el encuentro.

Abracé a Hugo y este, se despidió del rubio también, mientras nos obligaban a entrar y a acomodarnos en el lujoso vagón.

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó a avanzar, dejando atrás, nuestro distrito doce.

-¿Estás lista?-soltó Scorpius al verme pensativa.

-Sí, aquí termina todo…-murmuré recordando que toda mi familia había ido a despedirme, todos menos James.

Aquello, me puso algo desanimada.

_¿Por qué tanto tuvo que besarme?_

-¿Estás triste, no es así?-me preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué?...

-Estás triste-repitió, pero esta vez, sonó más seguro, ya no era una pregunta.

- No, Scorpius… -mentí en un intento estúpido por encubrir la verdad de la situación-Tal vez puede que lo este, pero es por mi familia… ¿Quién, no? Voy a extrañarlos.

Él, vaciló por unos segundos y sin creerse absolutamente nada, me miró a los ojos.

-Tus mentiras nunca han funcionado conmigo…-confesó intentando dar media vuelta e irse.

-Espera-dije frenándolo de inmediato.- ¿A qué viene todo eso? ¿"Tus mentiras nunca han funcionado conmigo"?

-No soy idiota, Rose… -sentenció prepotente.-Se por qué estás así…

-¿Lo sabes?-vacilé cruzándome de brazos.

Sin hacerme mucho caso, sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Estas triste porque James no vino a despedirse de ti…-sentenció.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunté confundida.-Y si ese fuera el caso… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Me miró como si él fuera un cazador, y yo, su presa. Y por extraño que parezca, supe que nada bueno vendría después de esa mirada.

-¿Crees que no lo he notado, Rose?-comenzó a decirme.

_Esto no puede estar pasando,_ pensé quitándome un mechón de cabello y acomodándolo por detrás de mí oreja.

Muy tarde, pues su mirada había cambiado radicalmente.

-¿Crees que no he visto cómo te mira?-comenzó a demandar con aires de pedantería- ¿Crees que no he notado todo el odio que él siente hacia mí? Tampoco es que él me agrade, pero hay maneras de…

_¿Cómo rayos lo supo?,_ pensé completamente perturbada.

-No, eso no es verdad…-atiné a decir.-Estás equivocado…

-Él está enamorado de ti…-confesó con insolencia y dejándome aún más sorprendida- Y lo peor de todo, es que tú lo sabes y no haces nada por detenerlo…

-¿Qué? Escúchate, Scorpius… Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido… ¿Qué no hago nada por detenerlo?-le espeté sintiendo que esto no acabaría bien- Tú no sabes nada de nuestras vidas, tú no sabes todos los problemas que he tenido con él…

-¿En serio?…-ironizó con burla- ¿Sabes, Rose? A veces pienso, que en verdad estuviste fingiendo en la arena e hiciste todo lo que Haytmich nos pidió. Eres muy buena actriz, debo reconocer…

-¿Acaso no te salvé, Scorpius?-le interrumpí perdiendo la paciencia-¿Acaso no te busqué por toda esa maldita arena?

-Ahora, entiendo porque me pediste darnos un tiempo cuando acabó esto…-contestó sin prestar atención a lo anterior.- ¿Te gusta James, no es así? Siempre te ha gustado…

_Suficiente_.

-¡Eres un idiota!... Yo jamás…

-Claro, Rose…-me interrumpió- ¿Y según tú, crees que yo me voy a creer todo eso?

Le miré bastante incomoda, pues me estaba lastimando al creer que yo no sentía nada por él.

-Todas las noches tengo pesadillas sobre todo lo que vivimos en esa arena, no puedo dormir, ni siquiera puedo caminar tranquila sin pensar que alguien me está siguiendo…-le dije- ¿Y aun así quieres que te expliqué por quería estar sola por un tiempo?... Y lo peor de todo… ¿Dudas de mis sentimientos por ti? ¿Piensas que me gusta mi primo? ¿Qué fingí en la arena? ¡Te odio!-grité paradójicamente.

Scorpius pensaba agregar algo más a la discusión, pero Haytmich nos interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya…-comenzó a decir desde un rincón- Ustedes dos tienen mucho en que trabajar…-ironizó- ¿Qué parte de _trágicos amantes_ no se les quedó grabado?

Me dediqué a negar con la cabeza.

Scorpius, intentó frenarme en esta oportunidad.

-Rose…-soltó.

-Suéltame…-le musité evitando decir más cosas de las que luego pudiera arrepentirme.

* * *

**_¿Les gustó la discusión? jajaja, Scorpius está celoso :)_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, y no duden en comentar._**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Creo que no me he demorado tanto como la vez pasada, pero aquí les va este capítulo, que en realidad iba a ser largo, pero decidí partirlo en dos jejeje, por lo que quedó pequeño, pero no se preocupen, que la segunda parte, la publico mañana por Noche Buena :)**

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

Decidí recluirme en uno de los vagones que tenía una enorme ventana que dejaba ver los hermosos paisajes de los límites del distrito.

Alcé la mirada, y supe que tenía que reflexionar un poco, ordenar mis pensamientos.

_¿Cómo rayos pudo saberlo?,_ pensé por milésima vez.

Scorpius había sido demasiado perspicaz en todo este asunto.

_A lo mejor, empezó a notarlo inclusive antes de los juegos…_ me dije intentando atar ideas.

_A lo mejor, lo sabe desde siempre…_

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y no tenía ganas de seguir pensando.

Miré una vez más a los paisajes, y supe que estábamos llegando al distrito once por los enormes campos de siembra. Según lo que había leído y aprendido en la escuela, este distrito tenía como industria principal, la agricultura, su clima era más cálido y las leyes solían ser aún más estrictas que en otros distritos. Recordé a Rue, y quise no haberlo hecho, pues sentí que una profunda tristeza, me invadía.

Llevé una mano a mis bolsillos y saqué el prendedor de sinsajo.

De inmediato, lo estreché contra mí pecho, y quise que mi madre estuviera ahí para reconfortarme, pero sabía que eso jamás ocurriría.

-Rose…-llamó Scorpius desde la puerta.

-No quiero hablar ahora…-le contesté sin mirarlo, aun estrechando el sinsajo.

-Effie quiere que nos reunamos de inmediato, ya casi llegamos… -me avisó con intenciones de irse y dejarme sola, pero frenó para luego voltearse y verme.-Escucha, lo de antes… Yo… estaba testarudo, molesto…

Aún no lo miraba, solo me limité a escuchar lo que decía. Prefería concentrarme en los paisajes.

-No es que dude de tus sentimientos, Rose… solo fue una estupidez del momento, no era mi intención herirte…-continuó diciendo-Además, no podemos estar distanciados ahora que empieza la gira…

Se acercó a donde estaba, y me pareció que esa disculpa no era suficiente. De hecho, la situación me pareció extraña, hacia solo un par de horas habíamos peleado y ahora venía arrepentido.

_Rayos, parece bipolar_, pensé con ironía.

-Déjame, Scorpius… -le respondí cansada- No quiero hablar de eso… Por favor…

-Tú sabes que fui un idiota, no debí haber dicho lo de James, pero…-le costaba decirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Intentó cambiar de tema.

-… Fui un idiota, supongo que me cegué… Olvídalo, por favor…

-Dejémoslo ahí, luego hablaremos de eso… -comencé a decir mientras notaba que había algo de razón en sus palabras.-Vayamos con Effie… Veamos que quiere…-concluí poniéndome de pie.

_Para ser la primera pelea que teníamos, no fue tan mala_, pensé con algo de esfuerzo.

* * *

-Es el distrito once... y deberán saber que a ese distrito pertenecieron Tresh y Rue…-nos decía Effie con cierta reserva al pronunciar el último nombre.

Scorpius, asintió con rapidez.

-Por lo tanto, deberán elogiar a los tributos caídos con un pequeño discurso…-finalizó dándonos una tarjeta a cada uno.

Miré lo que había escrito, y negué con la cabeza.

Esto no era lo que sentía. Palabras frías y banales, sin nada de sentimientos en ellas.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose?-me preguntó Haytmich, quien me observaba desde hacía rato y quien sabía que estaría disconforme con ello.

-No creo que pueda decir algo, no creo que pueda… -confesé, aún dolida por el desenlace fatal que había tenido Rue.

Esa niña, había dejado una profunda huella en mi interior, y el solo hablar de ella, me llenaba de pena.

Ambas habíamos sido amigas, ella fue mi única aliada, mi única compañía antes de encontrar a Scorpius.

Aún tenía pesadillas en las que su muerte se repetía una y otra vez. Y lo peor de todo, era la culpa que sentía por no haber actuado más rápido antes que la mataran. Yo le había prometido que me encargaría de que ella ganara los juegos, y no pude cumplir con eso.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, y un nudo en la garganta.

Ni siquiera mi familia, se atrevió a preguntarme por Rue, sabían lo doloroso y traumático que había resultado ser para mí. Solo había hablado de eso con Lily.

-No hay problema…-comentó Scorpius quitándome la tarjeta de las manos- Yo me encargaré de todo… Yo seré él que hablaré, no te preocupes.

Le miré completamente agradecida y aliviada.

-Gracias…-musité con ganas.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos preparando-interrumpió Effie frunciendo el ceño y en completo desacuerdo por mi decisión.-Ya casi llegamos… Así que vamos, no se queden ahí, cámbiense y luzcan bien… Tenemos una gira que inaugurar…

De inmediato, Cinna se encargó de prepararnos, cambió nuestros vestuarios, y sus ayudantes, me dieron una última maquillada antes de bajar del tren.

Internamente, rogué porque todo empezara bien, debía ser positiva, pero otra vez, sentí un feo presentimiento. Una horrible sensación, como aquella que sentí cuando Lily fue cosechada.

* * *

_**Y se acabó, pero no por mucho, pronto actualizo, así que no abandonen la historia y dejen un pequeño comentario que les aseguró me hará muy feliz, jejeje, saludos!**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Y aquí está lo prometido... Espero que les guste :) y Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

**Capítulo V:**

Cuando finalmente llegamos, fuimos trasladados por un carro militar hasta el edificio de Justicia del distrito once.

-¿Por qué todo está tan resguardado?-comenzó a decir Effie mirando de un lado a otro.

_Debe ser por los levantamientos y disturbios_, pensé lanzando una mirada al entorno.

Y era verdad, pues todo el distrito estaba lleno de agentes de la paz por cada rincón que mirásemos, y más aún, me sorprendió ver una enorme muralla que rodeaba toda la plaza.

Por un momento, creí que no visitábamos un distrito, creí que visitábamos una prisión.

_Pobre Rue_, pensé sabiendo que ella había vivido en un lugar como este.

-Hemos llegado…-nos dijo Haytmich mientras el carro frenaba e ingresábamos al edificio de Justicia.

-Sean bienvenidos al distrito once… Espero que su estancia aquí, sea agradable-nos saludó el emocionado alcalde de piel olivácea.-En pocos minutos, empezará la ceremonia…

Le dimos la mano, y esperamos a que diera inicio el programa que tenían planeado para hoy.

-En un minuto salimos al aire… Por favor, sonrían y no olviden sus discursos…-nos indicó Effie con una mirada exigente.

-Deja en paz a los chicos, por una vez en tu vida, Effie…-le sermoneó Haytmich haciéndonos reír.

-Oh, Haytmich, sólo cállate…-le respondió con un ademán- Niños, es hora…

Miré a Scorpius, y decidí que acabaríamos con esto lo antes posible.

Él, tomó mi mano, y juntos salimos al estrado del Edificio de Justicia.

Observé el panorama, y me encontré con una enorme multitud que nos observaba sin emoción alguna. Gente, que me recordó a la de mi distrito, por su disconformidad con el Capitolio, sin ganas de seguir soportando más abusos, empobrecida hasta los cimientos.

Sin embargo, me quedé fría cuando noté que había dos plataformas en las que estaban las familias de los tributos caídos.

_Oh, rayos_, pensé al ver que Rue tenía una familia tan numerosa como la mía. Sus pequeños hermanos, me miraban con caras tristes, mientras que su padre se mantenía firme junto a sus hijos.

La familia de Tresh, apenas estaba conformada por una anciana y una mujer.

Tragué espeso.

Scorpius tomó el micrófono, y antes de hacerlo, me lanzó una mirada para ver si estaba bien, pues aún seguía estática.

Asentí en silencio, y él sacó la tarjeta que Effie le había entregado.

Aspiró hondo, y comenzó con el discurso.

-Nosotros, los vencedores de los catorceavos juegos del hambre…- hizo una pausa-…Queremos decirles que fue un honor participar junto a Tresh y Rue… ellos fueron excelentes luchadores….-decía siguiendo la rutina, sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando dejó de leer la tarjeta y comenzó a decir las palabras desde su interior-… Ellos, eran como cualquiera de nosotros, luchando día a día, para sobrevivir junto a sus familias, pero el destino les tuvo preparado otro desenlace, es por ello, que Rose y yo, queremos donar parte de nuestras ganancias a las familias de los caídos por siempre…

Eso, me hizo sentir algo de paz interna, pues las familias no morirían de hambre y los pequeños estarían a salvo de pedir más teselas.

Suspiré.

Planeaba no decir nada, pero la mirada de una de las hermanas de Rue, me hizo arrepentirme de ello.

La pequeña niña, que resultó ser idéntica a su hermana mayor, me observaba fijamente, esperando por que dijera algo. Era como si el espíritu de Rue, anhelaba porque dijera un par de palabras para darle finalmente paz.

Tomé el micrófono, y me llené de esfuerzo para no caer, pues esta sería la primera vez que hablaría de ella en público.

-Yo… Quiero que sepan, que ambos tributos fueron muy valientes como para resistir en la arena…-comencé a decir señalando la importancia de su participación.-Tresh, tuvo compasión, pues no me mató cuando pudo hacerlo…-le dije a la familia del caído.- Rue, a pesar de su corta edad, fue muy valiente… Y puede que la haya conocido por muy poco tiempo, pero eso bastó para que la considerara una gran persona y amiga… -mi voz comenzaba a tornarse débil-Ella, era muy joven, y juntas fuimos aliadas, luchamos hasta el último momento…-resalté sintiendo que mis ojos empezaban a empañarse -Ahora, sé que ella está en un mejor lugar… Rue, sabe que yo me encargué de ganar por las dos…-finalicé aún temblorosa.

-¡El distrito once está contigo, Rose Weasley!-gritó de pronto una mujer de cabello rubio, quien llevaba un bebé entre sus brazos.- ¡Estamos contigo!

Se escuchó un súbito silencio, pero de pronto, la mayoría de la multitud, comenzó a decir lo mismo.

-¡El distrito once, está contigo!-gritó otra persona.

-¡Basta de abusos!-lanzó un hombre.-¡Estamos contigo!

Más allá, se formó una turba de personas que tenía intenciones de subirse al escenario y crear un motín, pero los agentes de la paz actuaron más rápido e intentaron frenarlos sin demasiado éxito.

-¡Rose Weasley, conocí a tus padres!-volvió a gritar la mujer rubia que había empezado con la revuelta.

_¿Qué?,_ pensé completamente ofuscada.

-¡Conocí a tus padres!-gritaba sosteniendo a su bebé.- ¡Yo los apoyé en todo momento! ¡Nunca dejé de creer en ellos!

De inmediato, bajé del escenario e intenté acercarme a ella, actuando sin saber lo que se vendría.

-¡Soy Lavender Brown, y debes saber que la resistencia aún vive!-me dijo desesperada, pero cuando planeaba responderle, dos agentes de la paz me retuvieron, y otros dos fueron por ella.

-¡No!-grité sabiendo lo que ocurriría.- ¡No! ¡Déjenla, tiene un bebé!

Me arrastraron contra mi voluntad, mientras veía como la mujer se aferraba a su hijo y era llevada al centro del escenario.

-Por favor…-murmuró la mujer.

Sin la más mínima compasión, uno de los agentes de la paz, sacó un revólver, y apuntó a la cabeza de ella.

¡Maldición!, me dije sin poder creerlo, desesperada, sintiendo que todo era una horrible pesadilla, sintiendo como la impotencia se apoderaba de mí, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡No! ¡Déjenla!-grité violenta al saber que lo iban a hacer, pero fue muy tarde, pues el agente disparó a sangre fría, y el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, cayó al suelo, mientras su hijo lloraba desconsolado junto al cadáver.

Las puertas del edificio de Justicia, se cerraron en mi cara, pero pude oír otro disparo.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos bastardos, suéltenme!-grité con rabia, sabiendo que el otro disparo había sido dirigido al bebé.- ¡Suéltenme!

-¡Basta, tranquilízate!-me pidió Haytmich alejándome de los agentes de la paz-¡Rose!

-¡No!-seguía diciendo sin poder quitarme la horrible imagen de los ojos.- ¡No!

-¡Rápido, entren todos!-ordenó Haytmich, guiándonos hasta una habitación privada.

-¡Rose!-me intentaba decirme Scorpius, tomándome por los hombros, para que saliera del estado de shock en el que me encontraba- ¡No sigas gritando! ¡Ya pasó!

-¡Tú no la viste! ¡Tú no viste cuando le dispararon!-grité en la habitación.

-¡Claro que lo vi! Pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer… ¡Tranquilízate, por favor!... -finalizó.

Y fue en ese momento, donde no pude evitar llorar.

-Yo no quería…-comencé a decir desesperada- Yo no quería que la mataran… Lo siento…

-¿En qué estabas pensando, niña?-me sermoneó Haytmich.

-No lo sé…-dije dándome cuenta de lo que mis palabras habían provocado- Ayúdame, Haytmich… Ayúdame, a terminar con esto…-le rogué de pronto.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Esto no termina aquí, Rose… Ustedes dos serán mentores en los próximos juegos, y cada año querrán saber más de ustedes… Sus vidas les pertenecen ahora…

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho. Tenía razón, nunca podría bajarme del tren. Esto jamás acabaría.

-Esa mujer… dijo que conoció a mis padres… Y que la resistencia aún vive…-murmuré secándome las lágrimas.-No entiendo por qué lo dijo… ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso hay alguna resistencia…?

Noté una especie de brillo en los ojos de Haytmich, como si hubiera dicho algo que le alumbró el semblante, pero me olvidé de ello.

-Voldemort…-solté de repente, mientras los demás me veían atónitos ante la mención de ese desgraciado.-Él vino disfrazado al distrito doce, y me amenazó… Dijo que si no me mostraba lo suficientemente enamorada de Scorpius, asesinaría a toda mi familia…

-¿Y por qué rayos no lo dijiste antes?-me criticó Scorpius.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Rose? No puedes guardarte algo así para ti sola… Tenías que habérmelo dicho… -decía angustiado-Al menos, así estaría alerta y me hubiese dedicado a leer la tarjeta, y no ofrecerles alimento de por vida a esas familias…

-Lo siento, estaba asustada…-le contesté en defensa.-… No creía que ocurriría algo como esto…

El rubio, se debatía en si darme la razón o no, podía notarlo.

-Tranquila…-me pidió Haytmich cambiando el tema- A partir de ahora, nos dedicaremos a hacer todo de acuerdo al plan… Ustedes, leerán las tarjetas, agradecerán al Capitolio, se mostraran muy enamorados y haremos todo lo posible para que Voldemort se lo crea… ¿Entendieron? ¿Podrán hacerlo creíble?

Ambos, asentimos, y Haytmich, se acercó para abrazarme de manera paternal, lo cual hizo que me sintiera mejor, pues necesitaba el apoyo de todos en estos momentos.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó el capítulo, o un poco violento? De todas formas, la pobre Lavender murió.**_

_**Bueno, no dejen de comentar y díganme lo que opinan, cada comentario es como un regalo por Navidad y me dan ganas de actualizar más rápido :) jejeje, Saludos y que la pasen super en estos días!**_


End file.
